1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an additive for an electrophotographic photoreceptor, an electrophotographic photoreceptor, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, various compounds are known as a photoconductive material and electrophotographic photoreceptors including the same are also known.